Talk:Sour Salon/@comment-24864122-20140425143542
This episode is the most interesting as I earned three stars on the first sucessful attempt in each level for 15 consecutive levels in this episode on mobile device (no boosters, no hacks and weaker mechanics) My experience about earning three stars on first successful attempt on these levels on mobile device 516 - That is a good start with three stars earned and being first place 517 - I was more concerned about the difficulty than earning three stars. I earned three stars even I am the lowest scorer at 121,200 points 518 - The three star target score is surprisingly low even through there are candy bombs in this level. I even though that there are jelly under the icing 519 - As much as this level is hard, it could get a lot worse as the target score could have been even higher at maybe 300,000 points. For those wondering, I earned 232,580 points and even got two colour bombs consumed by chocolate 520 - The three star target score is surprisingly low. I even got three stars on one of my failed attempts to complete the level in which I only had one jelly left to clear 521 - That colour bomb + candy bomb massive point boost came in really handy. Furthermore, the three star target score is surprisingly low. Even the lowest scorer earned three stars at 141,000 points. I earned 198,340 points 522 - This one is easy. I could have earned more points if not for the exploding candy bombs but still ended up in first place though at 244,440 points 523 - I was more concerned about the difficulty than earning three stars. It was during the sugar crush that I was worried that I could not get three stars. I earned 103,140 points which is second place as the top scorer earned 164,020 points 524 - The three star target score is surprisingly low at 90,000 points. I was more concerned about the difficulty than earning three stars 525 - That colour bomb + candy bomb massive point boost came in really handy. Furthermore, the three star target score is surprisingly low 526 - That colour bomb + candy bomb massive point boost came in really handy. Furthermore, cascades are easy to make on this one 527 - Looked at the scoreboard for the first time, then looked at the three star target score which is at 130,000 points. I was thinking: This level is going to end my streak because two players earned 128,300 points and 103,780 points which are below the three star target score. Surprisingly, I cleared this level in as few moves as possible and earned 171,320 points 528 - For a level that is very high up, the three star target score is surprisingly low at 50,000 points 529 - That colour bomb + candy bomb massive point boost came in really handy 530 - This level is an example of how to brew a perfect storm. Steps: 1. Take an insanely hard level. 2. Make it mandatory to pass it with three stars on first successful attempt. 3. Pass all the other levels with three stars on first successful attempt. 4. Make it a rule that if three stars is not obtained, the player will have to go back to that level and earn three stars. 5. Make it a rule that the three star on first successful attempt streak has to continue. 6. Have another player who did not earn three stars on first successful attempt. In all seriousness, I was more concerned about the difficulty. Indeed, the third time's a charm. Not only did I earn three stars on first successful attempt, I am also first place as well